Under the cherry tree SasOc
by TensiTsukiTenshi
Summary: Sasuke sits under the branches of a cherry tree thinking about the past and what could have been while talking to OC. Short one-shot SasukeOC. I hate writing summaries...


Sasuke sighed as he leaned back against the old sakura tree behind him. It was one of many blooming sakura trees in the Uchiha compound but this one was special. It was his favorite tree and he would always come and sit on one of its many large branches of this particularly tree. He glanced at the branch that lay directly across from him as if looking for someone but his eyes did not linger for long before pulling his one knee up to his chest and leaning his head back against the trunk.

"_I missed you.__"_ A voice cooed in his ear. Sasuke didn't look because he could see her in his mind's eye sitting on the branch across from him. She was wearing the formal red and white kimono that she always forced to wore no matter how hot it was. The spring breeze teased and pulled at her long black hair that flowed around her like black silk ribbons. Her beautiful charcoal eyes were full of life and they showed a hidden love anytime that they looked at each other.

"I know. It has been awhile since I've last been here." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he thought of what he should say to her as she sat there childishly swing her legs as she waited. Her eyes were locked on him and only him as she waited patiently for him to think of what he wanted to say. "I missed you too. I have been thinking about you a lot recently. I found that the more I think about you, the stronger my feelings get, that it hurts more and more that I can't be here with you."

"_It's alright Sasuke. We all hurt once in a while but you don't have to suffer all alone like this! You have me, remember? We promised that we would be there for each other no matter what! And I will always be here by your side!" _She said as she giggled a bit at him. The sound still gave him the same pleasant feeling that it always had when they were kids.

"I know that..." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes to sadly gaze at the cherry blossoms above him. He could hardly see the gray clouds that loomed over head and he didn't care if it rained. She always loved the spring rain, she said that it was the bringer of life and should be enjoyed with the ones you love. "We will be together forever, just like we promised. You will always be in my heart no matter how much I change." He whispered the last part into the wind.

"_I know that, silly!" _She giggled as she looked out at light misty rain that had begun to fall. _"Do you remember the other promise that we made under this tree? The one were you said that we would get married under this tree when the time was right? I remember our parents were so happy that we accepted the idea of getting married because we were already engaged to be married."_ She blushed as she slyly looked at Sasuke through the corner of her eye. _"I was so happy because you were so cute when you asked me if I would seal the deal with a kiss. You said that if we were married we could hold hand when ever we wanted to."_

"I had a dream where we were married and we had two wonderful kids, a little girl and a little boy. You were staying home to raise the kid while I became a powerful ANBU ninja to support our little family. In the dream I had returned from my mission to find you at home with our little girl in your lap while you watched our little boy show off his new moves. You looked at we with those loving eyes of your and it made me feel like I was finally whole again."

"_That sounds like..._" She said as she closed her eyes as she tried to picture everything, what the little kids would look like, what the house would look like, and most of all the look of love on his face when he looked into her loving eye. "_A very wonderful dream._" She said with a content sigh.

"We would have been so happy together if only we had the chance. I bet you hate me now since I was unable to protect you, the person most important to me." Sasuke said as his eyes started to water slightly. "I just wasn't strong enough. I was never strong enough for you and I am still not strong enough. I keep thinking if only was strong enough, if only was there for you when you needed me the most. You don't know how many times I wish I could just go back to the way things were."

"_Sasuke."_ She whispered as she too teary from his words. _"I could never hate you because of what happened. You did the best you could and tried your hardest and that is all that matters. You can never go back and change the past no matter how hard you wish that you could. I know it's hard but you just have to live with what happened and accept that there was nothing that you could have done about it." _

"I bought you some of those flowers that you love so much." Sasuke said as he pulled a bundle of the little red teacup roses out of his pocket. He blushed slightly as he reached over and set them on her branch. He slowly up reached in between their branches as fingers trailed over the rough cut bark that made up their names in the centre for a poorly cut heart. "I think that if I get the time I am going to plant some all around the base of this tree, just for you."

"_Thank you Sasuke! Then I can watch the flower grow while I wait for you to come see me again."_ She smiled at him as he closed his tired eyes for a bit. _"You have been working so hard lately. It good that you rest every once in a while other wise you might end up looking like an old man before your time." _She paused as she looked over at Sasuke who had tears streaming down his face but his eyes remained closed.

"I miss you so very much and I just wish that everyday that I could be here with you. I wish we could just sit in this tree all day and talk about meaningless thing like we did before when it was just the two of us and nothing else mattered. I know that I didn't say this before but… I love you! I love you with all my heart and it just pains me that I never said it to you before."

"_I love you too Sasuke,"_ She said with tears streaming down her face as well. _"and I always have loved you. I know that I didn't say it before either but I have always loved you with all of my heart and nothing can change, that not even death. We will be together forever. We can always come back to this tree and we will be together again. I will always be here waiting just for you."_

"I just wish that I could have spent more time here with you under this tree, just like old times." Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the sun that was now peaking out from behind the gray clouds. "I have to go now before Naruto comes looking for me." Sasuke said mournfully as he jumped down from the tree and in front of a stone grave marker. The damp incenses that he had lit when he first came were almost done burning but the smell still lingered in the damp air. It was the same smell of the white lily perfume that she had once wore. "I will try and visit you any chance I get. Remember I love you…" Sasuke said as he lovingly traced the letters of her name. "with all of my heart and soul." It was the name of his wife that had yet to be. "Forever and always."

She smiled slightly as he bowed his head in prayer. She giggled as she too jumped from the tree and landed in front of him. She reached out and genially caressed his face before leaning in, and just like when they were kids, kissed him on the tip of his nose. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt something touch his nose and what he found was something that he did not expect to see, a butterfly. It fluttered its wing and took flight. It flew around Sasuke's head once before taking off into the sky above. Sasuke smiled as he watched it fly away into the heavens where it belonged.

"Farewell my beloved, may we meet again soon."


End file.
